1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage-containing apparatus and, more particularly, to a cover set for a garbage-containing apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 11, a conventional garbage-containing apparatus 90 is shown to include a bin 92, a cover 91 pivotally connected to the bin 92 and two elastic elements 93 for lifting the cover 91 from the bin 92. Near the end of the lifting, the cover 91, however, hits the bin 92 fiercely and makes a loud noise. The hit is often strong so that the entire garbage-containing apparatus rattles and makes more noise. Such noise is annoying.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.